Sólo una vez más
by Blanch2404
Summary: No todo puede ir bien. Porque, lo que empieza con una noche jugando a los videojuegos podía acabar en una masacre con el mero objetivo de obtener otra oportunidad. Sólo una última oportunidad. Pero él sabía que no sería la última [3er puesto del reto de apertura "Bad End" del foro "Bienvenidos al interior del vientre de Kuroha"]


Antes de que empecéis a leer, quería decir que no se me da muy bien la tragedia, así que por favor no os enfadéis si no es de vuestro agrado. También es la primera vez que escribo en el fandom de KagePro, así que lo más posible es que me haya quedado algo OoC.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kagerou Project no me pertenecen, son propiedad privada del maestro Jin.

 **Nº de palabras:** 5757

 **AVISO:** _Este fic participa en el reto de apertura "Bad End"_ _del foro "Bienvenidos al interior del vientre de Kuroha"._ Les recomiendo que se pasen si quieren divertirse un rato.

* * *

 **SÓLO UNA VEZ MÁS**

.

15 de Agosto, cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada. A esas horas, las calles estaban casi desiertas, excluyendo a algún que otro vagabundo o a los típicos que acababan de salir de la discoteca más cercana. En las casas de toda la ciudad, la gente dormía tranquilamente, soñando esperanzados por el futuro que llegaría.

Pero ese no era el caso de Shintaro.

Sentado frente a la pantalla de su ordenador, el azabache permanecía serio y concentrado en mover frenéticamente los botones del mando de consola que tenía en sus manos. Llevaba toda la noche jugando a "Headphone Actor", un estúpido juego de disparos que ni siquiera sabía por qué tenía en su ordenador para empezar, pero al cual se había llegado a viciar debido a la popularidad que había alcanzado por internet.

Ene, desde el móvil de Shintaro, también parecía estar embobada mirando la pantalla. Ese juego le traía muchos recuerdos, no podía negarlo.

Tras vencer por enésima vez con una puntuación perfecta, Shintaro dejó un momento el mando en la mesa y se dispuso a descansar bebiendo un trago de su Coca-Cola.

–Amo, algún día me tiene que contar su secreto – le exigió Ene totalmente admirada –. ¿Cómo lo hace para conseguir siempre la mejor puntuación?

Shintaro la miró de reojo.

–Siendo el mejor – respondió arrogantemente.

–¡Esa no es una respuesta, amo! – exclamó la chica agitando los brazos infantilmente – ¿Es que tiene algún truco secreto? ¡Usted no es ningún mago, puede revelar su secreto!

–Es difícil de explicar. Simplemente soy el mejor, quédate con eso.

– ¡AGH! ¡Arrogante! ¡Presumido! ¡VIRG-!

De repente, cierto sonido provocó que la atención de ambos se dirigiera a la pantalla de nuevo. Al parecer, a Shintaro había recibido una petición para jugar una partida contra él online. Era un mensaje normal, el típico que se mandaba, pero había algo muy extraño en el nick de su contrincante.

 _?_

–¿De qué me suena esta situación? – preguntó Shintaro alzando una ceja.

–O-oye, date prisa y acepta la propuesta – se apresuró a decir Ene para evadir los pensamientos de su amo.

Como había hecho antes otras tantas veces, Shintaro aceptó a su contrincante y el juego empezó. Era una partida normal y corriente, donde el Kisaragi apenas miró un par de veces el avatar de su rival, concentrándose en acabar con todos y cada uno de sus blancos. Aun así, pudo apreciar que su contrario iba totalmente de negro, añadiendo apenas unas flechas amarillas a los lados de la ropa. No se fijó en el arma que llevaba, pero supuso que era un arma de fuego por el sonido que emitía.

Todo normal.

Hasta que, de pronto, los blancos a los que tenía que disparar dejaron de aparecer y el avatar de su rival se paró justo frente a él. Tras los cabellos negros de ese personaje, dos ojos amarillos y brillantes le miraban, mientras que una sádica sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara. Nervioso, el azabache intentó hacer todo lo posible para que su personaje se moviera, pero éste estaba bloqueado.

Con parsimonia, su rival le apuntó con su arma, una pequeña pistola que no parecía tener mucho alcance. Casi parecía que le divertía la situación cuando disparó a su personaje, tiñendo toda la pantalla de rojo.

Entonces, la palabra "LOSE" apareció mofándose de él.

–¿Qué... ha pasado? – murmuró el Kisaragi incrédulo.

–¿Ha... perdido? – dijo Ene en las mismas condiciones que su amo.

–¡No puede ser! – exclamó Shintaro levantándose de la silla de un salto, dejando que esta rodara hacia atrás – ¡Han hecho trampas! ¿No viste lo que ocurrió con los blancos? ¡Desaparecieron! ¡Han amañado el juego! ¡No es justo que-!

Ene salió de su impresión al escuchar como su amo se callaba súbitamente. Curiosa, la chica cibernética se giró en la pantalla del móvil para poder ver a Shintaro, que estaba mucho más pálido de lo normal y tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par con una expresión de horror. Sin olvidar el hecho de que estuviera petrificado, sin hacer amago siquiera de respirar.

–¿Amo? ¿Qué ocurre? Me está asustando...

Como si sus palabras fueran una señal, el Kisaragi dio un traspié y cayó hacia adelante como si fuera un peso muerto.

Entonces fue cuando Ene pudo distinguir en la oscuridad del cuarto una silueta que se le hacía demasiado conocida. Pelo negro, ropa negras, flechas amarillas en los laterales y... una sonrisa que transmitía locura. No había duda, era el mismo personaje al que acababan de enfrentar en el juego, excepto por una cosa:

Su arma ahora era un cuchillo. Cubierto de sangre.

Muy asustada, Ene se giró hacia su amo, que seguía tendido en el suelo respirando agitadamente y haciendo el intento de levantarse. Con espanto, la peliazul se fijó en la horrible herida que tenía el Kisaragi en el costado, sangrando abundantemente.

–¡AMO! – exclamó ella conteniendo las lágrimas.

–Vaya, qué bonito – rió el chico de negro dejando caer el cuchillo como si nada –. La chica cibernética se preocupa por su estúpido amigo el hikikomori. ¡Esta sí que es una bonita amistad!

Con un poco de esfuerzo y aprovechando que Ene distraía a su agresor, Shintaro se incorporó a medias y se quedó apoyado en la pata del escritorio, haciendo presión en su herida con una mano.

–¿Quién... eres? – preguntó Shintaro respirando pesadamente.

–¿Vas a morir y eso es lo único que te preocupa? – preguntó el de negro con fingida inocencia, para luego romper en carcajadas – Bueno, si ese es tu último deseo, te lo diré.

El chico caminó con extrema lentitud hacia el escritorio, saboreando ese delicioso momento de angustia. Tanteó cerca de donde se encontraba Ene hasta que dio con unas tijeras que se encontraban allí. Una vez que las tuvo en sus manos, el chico se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de Shintaro y le agarró del mentón con la mano libre, alzando su cara para que ambos se miraran a los ojos.

–No tengo un nombre ni lo necesito, Kisaragi, pero por ser el primero en morir... – sin terminar la frase, acercó su boca al oído del NEET – ... me puedes llamar el "Príncipe de la Tragedia".

Y, sin añadir nada más, el chico clavó las tijeras en el cuello de Shintaro, atravesándole la garganta.

–¡SHINTARO! – chilló Ene cayendo de rodillas en la pantalla, echándose a llorar.

Ante el dolor, el Kisaragi abrió los ojos de par en par y, ahogando un grito que no podría emitir, trató de empujar al de negro con todas sus fuerzas para alejarlo. En cambio, el otro no se movió ni un milímetro, manteniendo la presión de las tijeras en la garganta del otro, dejando que la sangre manara tranquilamente por la herida del hikikomori.

Después de unos segundos que le parecieron eternos, Shintaro dejó de poner resistencia y sus brazos cayeron a ambos lados, inertes.

–Número 7: Eliminado – dijo apartándose por fin del cuerpo de Shintaro.

Con la lentitud digna de un maniático, el de negro se reincorporó quitando las tijeras del cuello de su víctima y arrojándolas junto al cuchillo. Su atención recayó en Ene, que no podía dejar de llorar mientras le miraba con horror. Se sentía la persona más inútil del mundo, había tenido a la persona que más quería muriéndose frente a ella y no había hecho nada para evitarlo.

–Ya estoy de vuelta, querida – le sonrió el chico.

–Monstruo... – gruñó la chica dirigiéndole una mirada llena de odio.

–Oh, puedes llamarme así si te complace – rió como si le hubiera alagado –. Pero responde, querida, ¿sigo eliminandoos en orden o no? Ahora iría el numero seis.

–¡Si quieres matarme, adelante! – exclamó alzándose en la pantalla con dificultad – Pero deja al resto del Mekakushi Dan en paz.

–Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso – negó cogiendo el móvil entre sus manos, manchando de sangre la pantalla –. Pero sí puedo matarte a ti primero, para que no tengas que ver como mueren los demás.

–¿Qué es esto?

Asustada ante la nueva voz que llegó a sus oídos, Ene miró como pudo hacia la puerta de la habitación. Momo, despierta por culpa del ruido, se había acercado a la habitación de su hermano para regañarle y tal vez dormirlo de un golpe, topándose de lleno con esa escena tan grotesca. A Ene y al chico los podía ver bien gracias a la luz del ordenador, pero de Shintaro sólo podía ver su silueta sentada en el suelo.

–¿Qué... es lo que le pasa a mi hermano? ¿Onii-san? – musitó con los ojos abiertos de par en par, como una niña que acababa de perder a su mamá.

–¡Momo, huye! – exclamó Ene.

–Pero onii-san...

–¡Olvídate de tu hermano y huye!

–Eso, olvídate de tu hermano – rió el azabache –. Después de todo, no podría huir contigo aunque quisiera.

Todavía procesando lo que había ocurrido, la rubia retrocedió poco a poco, aterrorizada y paralizada por el miedo. Sus ojos se llenaban cada vez más de lágrimas. No podía ser cierto, no podía serlo. Su hermano no podía estar muerto ahora, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos...

¿O sí?

Entonces, el de negro avanzó un paso hacia ella. Saliendo de su patético trance, Momo se sobresaltó y reaccionó corriendo hacia su habitación a toda prisa. Cerró la puerta tras ella y la aseguró poniendo una silla bajo el pomo. No sabía que hacer, por lo que miró a ambos lados como si alguien le fuera a hablar de la nada.

Por suerte, ese era un mundo extraño y hasta lo más raro podía ocurrir.

–¡Momo!

La mencionada miró a su mesita de noche, donde su móvil se había encendido iluminando la habitación.

–¡Ene! – exclamó la rubia corriendo hacia el móvil. Efectivamente, la de azul flotaba en la pantalla seria y con las marcas de las lágrimas aún en el rostro – ¿Q-qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué mi hermano?

–No hay tiempo para eso – respondió Ene con un pequeño gruñido –. ¡Tienes que huir de ese monstruo! ¡Salta por la ventana con cuidado y corre todo lo lejos que puedas!

–D-de acuerdo... – asintió antes de guardar el móvil sin apagar en el bolsillo de su pijama.

Tratando de reunir el poco valor que poseía en esos momentos, Momo obedeció y se asomó a la ventana. Alargó el brazo todo lo que pudo hasta que agarró la rama del árbol que crecía en el jardín. Tiró un poco para comprobar que era estable y que podría con ella y, luego, se dejó caer sin soltar dicha rama, quedando colgada a un piso del suelo.

Estaba balanceándose para calcular su caída cuando un fuerte golpe proveniente de su habitación la asustó.

–¡Viene a por mí! – exclamó Momo llena de terror.

–¡Salta! – exclamó Ene.

La rubia obedeció por inercia y cayó torpemente en el suelo de la calle, logrando a duras penas quedarse en pie. Desesperada, miró hacia ambos lados y al final decidió tomar el camino que cogía todos los días para llegar al departamento 107, base del Mekakushi Dan.

Una vez estuvo a unas dos manzanas de su casa, sacó el móvil y marcó nerviosamente el primer número que se le vino a la cabeza sin dejar de correr en ningún momento. Estaba totalmente segura de que la persona al otro lado aún seguía despierta, siempre lo estaba.

– _¿Mochi mochi?_ – respondieron al otro lado con voz extrañada.

–¡Kano, tienes que ayudarme! – gritó la chica apenas descolgó – Hay un tipo muy raro en mi casa. Se parece mucho a Konoha, pero va todo de negro y tiene una sonrisa que da escalofríos. ¡Ha estrado en mitad de la noche y ha matado a mi hermano! ¡Y ahora me persigue a mí! ¡Tienes que hacer algo!

– _¡Espera, espera, ve más despacio, Momo!_ – dijo el rubio incapaz de procesar tanta información tan de golpe – _¿Konoha ha entrado en tu casa? ¿No seguirás medio dormida~?_

–¡No, ha asesinado a mi hermano a sangre fría! – repitió y se detuvo un momento en un cruce para decidir por donde ir.

– _¿Shintaro... está muerto?_ – murmuró, haciendo que su voz sonara sorprendida. ¿Habría roto una de sus máscaras?

–¡Deja de repetirme y haz algo útil! – exclamó Momo desesperada, tomando el camino de su derecha.

– _¿Dónde estás ahora?_ – preguntó serio como pocas veces – _Quédate dónde estás, voy a buscarte._

–No.

– _¿Eh? Pero tengo que ir a ayudarte, es mi deber. ¡No quiero que te maten como a Shintaro!_

–¡Me ayudas más si vas a por Danchou! – dijo frenando sobre un puente para descansar un momento – Si vienes solo, lo único que conseguirás que te mate a ti también. ¡No quiero que nadie más muera!

 _"Y mucho menos tú"_. Eso es lo que iba a añadir, pero un fuerte golpe a sus espalda hizo que cayera hacia adelante, mandando el móvil a volar lejos de ella. Rápidamente, alargó el brazo para poder recuperarlo, recibiendo un fuerte pisotón en la muñeca.

Momo alzó la mirada hacia su agresor, espantándose al reconocerle.

– _¿Momo? –_ le llamó Kano al escuchar el golpe – _¿Sigues ahí? ¡Momo, responde!_

–Je, ya veo – se rió el de negro con su sonrisa psicópata de siempre –. Así que estás invitando a un amiguito a jugar. ¡Como me alegro!

El chico parecía realmente feliz cuando se puso de cuclillas, cogió el móvil por el cual Kano seguía llamándole a voz de grito y lo puso en su campo de visión. De reojo, la chica también pudo ver las manchas de color carmesí en las manos del sujeto, la sangre de su propio hermano.

–Pero, ¿sabes...? – dijo apretando el aparato con fuerza, haciendo que emitiera un leve crujido – Este juego es sólo para mí, tú no tienes derecho a jugar.

Dicho esto, el móvil estalló en mil pedazos en su mano.

Sacudiéndose las manos, el chico se puso en pie y se apartó liberando su muñeca. En cambio, cuando Momo pensó que tendría tiempo para huir, el chico la agarró del cuello del pijama y la alzó hasta quedar a su altura, impidiendo que sus pies tocaran el suelo.

–¡S-suéltame! – ordenó Momo pataleando en el aire y llevando ambas manos a aquella que la sujetaba.

–Oh, no podría hacer eso. Escaparías de nuevo – explicó el otro encogiéndose de hombros –. Y tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer contigo.

–¿Q-qué cosas? – preguntó cada vez más asustada, provocando la risa del de negro.

Con cuidado de que no cayera, el chico sentó a Momo en la barandilla del puente y puso los brazos a cada lado, impidiendo cualquier huida con su cuerpo. La Kisaragi intentó apartarle a base de patadas y puñetazos, pero eso apenas le hacía cosquillas al azabache, así que acabó por rendirse. Por inercia, miró finalmente hacia hacia atrás, viendo la considerable altura que había desde ahí hasta el río y descartando inmediatamente la idea de tirarse para escapar.

–¿Sabes? Tirarse de un puente es una de las peores muertes que hay – dijo el chico como curiosidad, mirando directamente a los ojos de Momo y saboreando el miedo de la chica –. El cuerpo aumenta la velocidad a medida que cae y, si por casualidad la velocidad es muy alta, la colisión con el agua te rompe todos los huesos como si fueran de cristal. ¡Pof! Si sobrevives a eso, te hundes irremediablemente y mueres ahogada. Es muy gracioso, ¿no crees?

–¿Por qué me cuentas todo eso? – preguntó ella temiendo la respuesta, sin verle la gracia a la situación.

El de negro aumentó su sonrisa enfermiza.

–Porque quiero que le cuentes todo eso a los peces.

Antes de recapacitar la respuesta, Momo recibió un fuerte empujón de su agresor y perdió el equilibrio sobre el puente, cayendo irremediablemente. Al parecer, al azabache le hizo mucha gracia la cara inocente y desesperada que buscaba la ayuda de alguien antes de desaparecer en el río, provocando un leve ruido al chocar con la superficie del agua.

El de negro se quedó mirando hacia el agua hasta que las pequeñas burbujas de aire dejaron de salir.

–Oh, vaya, ¡eso ha estado genial! – rió cual desquiciado llevándose las manos a la cara. Una vez se calmó y las apartó, su rostro se vio manchado de sangre – Número 5: Eliminada.

* * *

En el departamento 107, el amanecer se encontró con todos sus habitantes durmiendo. Kido descansaba en su habitación agotada por tanto trabajo, Seto estaba con Mary en su habitación para no tener pesadillas y Hibiya dormía tranquilamente en el incómodo sofá de la sala.

Por eso éste fue el primero que despertó de un salto cuando Kano abrió la puerta con una patada.

–¡No, más camiones no! – balbuceó el castaño todavía desorientado. No tardó en ubicarse y ver a Kano pasando por su lado como si nada – Eh, masoquista, ¿se te murió la neurona? ¡Casi me matas del susto! – dijo levantándose para seguir al rubio.

Kano ignoró completamente al Amamiya y se dirigió con gestos nerviosos hacia el pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones de todos.

–¡TSUBOMI, KOUSUKE! – exclamó aporreando con fuerza y casi desesperación la puerta de los dos mencionados – ¡ALERTA ROJA!

Unos segundos después, una adormilada Kido y un alarmado Seto salían de sus habitaciones, siendo el hombre rana acompañado tímidamente por Mary. Ella miraba extrañada el semblante pálido y asustado del rubio, demasiado en shock como para usar una de sus máscaras en ese momento. Parecía temblar como una hoja.

–Creo... que voy a preparar té – dijo Mary antes de irse hacia la cocina, huyendo de la situación.

–Kano, ¿qué son estos gritos tan temprano? – preguntó la líder restregándose los ojos con una mano para espabilarse – ¿Se te ha fundido el cerebro acaso?

–Eso le pregunté yo – dijo Hibiya.

–¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – quiso saber Seto.

Como si esa frase fuera un desencadenante, Kano empezó a explicarlo todo tan tremendamente rápido que atropellaba sus propias palabras, volviéndolas incomprensibles para cualquiera que no fuera él mismo. Además, empezó a caminar dibujando círculos en el suelo frente a ellos como si fuese un tic nervioso y añadió cientos de gestos y aspavientos a su inentendible explicación.

A todos les asustaba _ese_ Kano.

–A eso yo... lo llamo crisis nerviosa – murmuró Hibiya ladeando la cabeza.

Preocupada por las acciones del rubio, se acercó a él y lo frenó agarrándole de los hombros.

–Kano, estás demasiado nervioso – dijo agitándole un poco para que reaccionara –. Anda, siéntate en la sala con nosotros y nos explicas lo que sea que ocurra con un té relajante de Mary.

–¡No hay tiempo de tés! – exclamó deshaciéndose del agarre – ¿Es que no me has escuchado? ¡Todo vamos a morir! ¡TODOS!

Kido se quedó mirándole seriamente mientras el rubio recuperaba el aire.

–Seto, por favor – fue lo único que dijo.

El de verde no necesitó más palabras y, determinado, cogió a Kano por la cintura y se lo llevó al hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas. Sin importar las pataletas y las quejas del rubio, lo llevó hasta la sala en contra de su voluntad.

Una vez allí, Seto tiró su carga en el sofá y se sentó a un lado. Hibiya esperó a que Kano se incorporara para tomar sitio en el otro lado mientras Kido se apoyó en la mesa justo frente al rubio, por si algo se salía de control. Para darle alguna especie de apoyo moral, le agarró ambas mano cuidadosamente.

–Kano, tranquilízate – le dijo con una voz suave, acariciándole las manos –. Nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarte. Habla despacio, por favor, y cuéntanos: ¿qué ha sucedido?

En vez de obedecer, los ojos de Kano se humedecieron y empezó a llorar silenciosamente. Bajó la mirada para que no le vieran y sujetó las manos de Kido con fuerza, preocupando aún más a la chica.

El móvil del rubio de repente brillo desde su bolsillo.

–Shintaro y Momo – nombró una vocecita desde el móvil –. Ambos han muerto.

–¿Ene? – musitó Hibiya rebuscando en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Kano. Allí estaba su móvil con la chica de azul flotando sin demacrada, con los brazos tendidos a cada lado – ¿Qué haces aquí?

–¿Qué es lo que has dicho sobre Kisaragi? – preguntó Kido creyendo haber escuchado mal.

–Los Kisaragi han muerto – explicó, usando el icono de Facebook como sillón –. Un chico muy parecido a Konoha pero todo de negro llegó anoche de madrugada y asesinó a Shintaro. Momo y yo huimos mientras llamábamos a Kano para pedir ayuda, pero el tipo nos alcanzó poco después. Rompió el móvil y apenas pude huir hacia el móvil de Kano gracias a que la llamada aún estaba en curso. Supongo que Momo no llegó mucho más lejos.

El silencio se adueñó de la sala, interrumpido sólo por los sollozos del rubio.

–Pero, ¿qué es lo que quería ese "Kuroha" de la abuela y su hermano? – preguntó Hibiya conmocionado.

–Je... je... "Kuroha", muy bueno... – trató de reír Kano, sin éxito.

–Ese "Kuroha" va tras el Dan al completo – dijo Ene preocupada por todos –. Cuando... terminó con mi amo, lo llamó por su número de la brigada y me preguntó si quería que siguiera en orden. Estamos todos en peligro.

–Entonces, tendremos que enfrentarle.

Kano y Kido levantaron rápidamente la mirada, encontrándose con un muy determinado Seto y mirándolo como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. ¿Cómo podía estar ese chico tan entero en esas condiciones, después de todo lo ocurrido? Definitivamente, ese no era su hermanito, se lo habían cambiado.

–¿Enfrentarlo...? – musitó Kano.

–¡Es mucho mejor morir intentándolo que vivir huyendo! – exclamó poniéndose en pie de un salto.

–¡Bien dicho, chico rana! – le apoyó Hibiya imitando su gesto – Yo me apunto. ¡Es hora de dejar de ser un cobarde!

–Pero necesitaremos armas o algo, ¿no es así? – dijo Kido mientras acariciaba a Kano en la cabeza como si fuera un perro – No podemos ir con las manos vacías.

–De eso me encargo yo.

Como salida de la nada, la sonriente Mary llegó con los tés recién hechos y los dejó con sumo cuidado sobre la mesa. Tan concentrada estaba en su trabajo que no se dio cuenta de que todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella. Al parecer, ella no había escuchado toda la conversación, sólo había escuchado que necesitaban armas.

–¿Sucede algo? – preguntó ladeando la cabeza inocentemente.

–¿Tienes armas? –quiso saber Hibiya alzando una ceja con curiosidad.

Sin decir nada que no mostrara en su sonrisa, Mary los guió a todos hasta su habitación, donde nunca nadie había entrado antes desde que la albina se alojaba allí. Y con razón ella no les dejaba entrar. Cada centímetro de las paredes de esa habitación estaba cubierto por todo tipo de armas blanca, desde pequeñas dagas arrojadizas y cuchillos hasta hachas capaces de decapitar a un adulto de un golpe. Según la chica, su madre era muy protectora y siempre quiso que estuviera a salvo, por eso consiguió todas armas.

Al ver aquello, Kido se quedó con la boca entreabierta de la sorpresa, empezando a considerar la opción de entrar en un psiquiátrico.

¿Qué es lo que ocurría ese día con toda su "familia"?

* * *

Apenas una hora después, Kuroha encontró finalmente el departamento donde se alojaba el resto del Dan. Reconocía que había cometido un pequeño error al acabar con Momo tan pronto. Debería de haber dejado que ella misma le llevara hasta allí, pero le había puesto de mal humor el que hubiera alertado a los demás antes de tiempo.

Sonrió frente a la puerta del departamento. Bueno, ahora tendría más diversión.

Dando una fuerte patada sobre el pomo, la puerta se abrió de par en par, permitiendo que algo de luz entrara en la sala, la cual estaba sumergida en la más intensa oscuridad. Desde el interior, la silueta de Kuroha recortada en la luz recordaba a la figura de la Muerte personificada.

–Vaya, vaya, ¿esta bienvenida es para mí? – preguntó Kuroha con su risa enfermiza – No teníais por qué, pero estoy seguro de que veo mejor en la oscuridad que vosotros, así que os recomiendo mostraros.

–¡Qué considerado~! – dijo una voz burlona desde el interior – ¡Nos quiere dar ventaja! Muy amable, Kuroha~

Guiándose por la voz, el azabache se adentró en la oscuridad con cuidado para no tropezar con nada.

–Pues no desperdiciemos una oportunidad así, ¿no? – respondió otra voz con calma y serenidad – Aunque no parece que te orientes muy bien, Kuroha. ¿Será que no ves tan bien como dices?

El azabache giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia donde se escuchó la otra voz, muy cerca de la puerta por la que había entrado. Por inercia, llevó una mano hacia la pistola que guardaba en la parte trasera de su pantalón.

–Es normal que no vea bien – añadió una tercera voz algo más aguda que las dos anteriores –. Después de todo, tú has nacido en la oscuridad, Kuroha... Pero nosotros hemos vivido muchas más décadas a oscuras.

Esta vez la voz venía de los más profundo de la sala, provocando así que le diera la espalda totalmente a la puerta. Craso error. Después de todo, allí estaba la única salida... la cual no siempre estaría disponible.

–Ahora sufrirás la ira de esta oscuridad – se escuchó una última voz más femenina –. Nadie se interpone en el camino de mi familia y vive para contarlo.

Lo último que vio Kuroha antes de que la puerta se cerrara bruscamente fueron cuatro pares de ojos rojos como la sangre que reclamaban venganza. Y luego, completa oscuridad. Pero ni con esas el azabache se vio intimidado, sino que saco su arma con cierta parsimonia y sonrió de medio lado. Vaya, en esta ocasión se lo estaban poniendo muy difícil.

Con sus ojos inutilizados, Kuroha se quedó completamente quieto, concentrando todos sus esfuerzos en afilar su oído para escuchar hasta el más mínimo sonido. Si alguien se movía, el lo notaría en seguida.

De repente, el sonido de algo atravesando el aire lo alertó y lo ayudó a moverse a un lado justo a tiempo para que una afilada daga arrojadiza no le diera de lleno en el corazón. No tuvo tiempo de reponerse cuando un segundo ruido hizo que saltara en su sitio, logrando que la larga katana pasara justo bajo sus pies. Rápidamente, recuperó el equilibrio y se agachó todo lo que pudo para esquivar la gran hacha de doble filo que al final quedó clavada a escasos centímetros de su persona. Aprovechando la oportunidad, giró sobre su eje con un movimiento con el que consiguió tirar al suelo a la persona frente a él.

Un disparo resonó en la sala. Pero nadie se preocupó por ello, ya que no dio con su víctima.

Así, la pelea se prolongó durante casi un cuarto de hora, donde las armas afiladas volaban sobre Kuroha y las balas proyectadas chocaban contra el suelo o la pared sin encontrar a su objetivo.

O, al menos, eso sucedió durante un tiempo.

De repente, una de dichas balas sonó de manera diferente, como si hubiera roto algo muy frágil. Kuroha se dio cuenta de ello y sonrió de medio lado.

Apenas transcurrieron un par de segundos cuando la oscuridad se desvaneció por completo, dejando ver la sala con la luz del sol entrando por la ventana como siempre. Parecía que realmente la luz siempre estuvo allí, burlándose de él. Y ahora, gracias a ella podía ver caer a la persona que había creado la ilusión de oscuridad a su alrededor.

–¡KANO! – gritó Seto al ver la sangre caer del lado izquierdo de su pecho.

Nadie pudo reaccionar cuando el cuerpo sin vida del rubio cayó de cara en el suelo, como un simple muñeco de trapo. Por un momento, Seto pensó que a lo mejor sólo era otra broma de mitómano. Que en cualquier momento se levantaría como si nada y atacaría a Kuroha alegando que sólo era una distracción, como siempre...

Pero ni siquiera él era capaz de imitar el olor a sangre que invadía el lugar.

–Kano... No puede ser... – musitó Kido, aguantando el llanto.

Llena de coraje, la peliverde gruñó con las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. Agarró su katana con fuerza y se lanzó contra Kuroha ahora que estaba desprevenido. Nada más lejos de la realidad. En un elegante giro, el azabache apuntó a la chica con su arma y disparó repetidas veces, acribillándola a balazos.

–Se acabó el juego, gatitos.

Como si no fuera la gran cosa, Kuroha aguantó a Kido antes de que cayera al suelo y la arrojó junto al cuerpo de Kano, quedando los dos cadáveres muy cerca el uno del otro. Luego, alzó un poco la mirada y se fijó que, justo frente a ambos cuerpos, Seto estaba paralizado viendo la escena. Se le veía más pálido que de costumbre y el hacha de doble hoja temblaba en su mano como una hoja.

–¡Vaya, el grandullón ha perdido a sus hermanitos! Qué lastima – se burló Kuroha comprobando la munición que le quedaba. Dos balas.

Sin embargo, el de verde no le prestó ninguna atención. Estaba demasiado concentrado en esa horrible e increíble situación que, en menos de seis horas, había acabado con todo lo que quería en ese mundo. Tanto que no notaba como el causante se acercaba a él.

–Kano... Kido... – sollozó en un hilo de voz, cayendo de rodillas frente a ambos cuerpos. Sus dos hermanos mantenían un rostro tan sereno que podía llegar a creer que sólo dormían de no ser por la sangre que salpicaba la ropa de los dos – ¿Por qué...? No... ¡No...!

Entonces, Kuroha le agarró del flequillo e introdujo la pistola en la boca. Así estaba bien, tendría que acompañar a sus hermanos tarde o temprano, y agradecía que fuera temprano. Al menos, hasta que la suave figura de Mary detrás del de negro con ojos llorosos y temblorosos llamó su atención, provocando que sus ojos se abrieran.

Y disparó.

–¡SETO! – chilló la albina.

Recién percatándose de la presencia de la chica, Kuroha sacó la pistola de la boca del chico rana sin soltarlo aún y miró a Mary por encima del hombro.

–Oh, mi reina, ¡por fin hace acto de presencia! – dijo encarando a la chica – Lamento que hayas tenido que ver todo esto. No, espera, ¿qué digo? ¡No lo lamento! Ha sido tan divertido... y estaba todo planeado, lo admito.

–Otra vez... – sollozó Mary, aunque su voz portaba más cansancio que tristeza.

–Sólo una vez más, mi reina – pidió el azabache clavando una rodilla en el suelo para quedar más o menos a la altura de la joven –. No merece la pena seguir en este intento de vida, ¿no? El intento 549...

Mary sólo miró hacia otro lado. Para ese momento, su aspecto había cambiado drásticamente. Su cabello era ahora corto y con las puntas carbonizadas. Y sus ojos, en vez de el rojo que usualmente tenía cuando paralizaba a la gente, ahora poseían un tinte lleno de oscuridad.

–Números 7 y 5: eliminados – le recordó Kuroha –. Números 3 y 1: eliminados. Número 6... – miró a la mesa de reojo con un leve síntoma de remordimiento en su voz. Allí lo que había sido el móvil de Kano estaba totalmente destrozado por culpa de un cuchillo arrojadizo del mismo rubio – Eliminada. Y, por supuesto, el número 2: eliminado.

Cuando terminó de numerar, en lugar de entristecerse más, Mary sonrió de medio lado, lo cual borró la sempiterna sonrisa enfermiza del azabache. Eso no era lo normal, debería de haber cometido algún error. Pero los había eliminado a todos, ¿no? Kido, Seto, Kano, Momo, Ene, Shintaro y...

Mierda.

–¡Púdrete en el infierno! – exclamó Hibiya clavando una de sus dos hoces en la espalda de Kuroha.

El azabache formó una mueca de sorpresa al ver la hoz atravesar su vientre, logrando que la sangre manchara su camiseta y la volviera aún más oscura. Por primera vez, el rostro de Kuroha se tornó asustado, sobretodo cuando giró quedando sentado en suelo apuntando al niño con la pistola.

Un duelo de miradas se notó en la sala, una llena de odio y rabia; otra, de miedo y planes desbaratados. Uno con una hoz lista para ser lanzada, otro con una pistola con una sola bala en la recámara.

Uno acertando en la cabeza del otro.

Otro llegando al pecho del uno.

Y ambos cayendo al suelo por el impacto.

Mary, con una expresión algo aburrida, vio a Kuroha caer frente a sus pies inerte y con la hoz del joven Amamiya incrustada en la frente. Al principio se le quedó mirando como si se compadeciera del azabache, mas sólo tardó unos segundos en propinarle tal patada en cara que se la ladeó. Luego, la joven caminó con parsimonia hasta llegar al lado de Hibiya, que boqueaba con dificultad.

–Muy bien hecho, Amamiya – le felicitó con una tierna sonrisa mientras acariciaba sus castaños cabellos con un cariño casi maternal –. Ya tenía ganas de ver muerto a ese ser, muchas gracias. Pero no te preocupes, esta será la última vez. Aguanta sólo una vez más.

Cada vez le costaba más respirar, sabía que pronto moriría, pero antes se había llevado a su enemigo con él. Eso estaba bien. Pero Mary no estaba bien. Por eso, Hibiya giró un poco la cabeza y miró a la cara a Mary, notando como la vida se le escapaba poco a poco. Y murmuró algo tan bajo que nadie más podría oírlo, pero la albina sí.

–Mentira...

.

.

.

* * *

Al notar que lo zarandeaban, Hibiya despertó en el sofá de la base de un salto, asustado. Por suerte, sólo era Kido quien estaba allí tratando de despertarle con cuidado.

–Me has asustado – dijo el castaño llevándose una mano al corazón.

–Lo lamento, pero es que el desayuno ya está listo – le explicó la chica, que extrañamente no traía su capucha puesta –. Y será mejor que vayas al comedor antes de que Konoha huela la comida. Si es que quieres comer algo, claro.

–De acuerdo – asintió Hibiya sonriendo sin ganas.

Al cumplir su objetivo, Kido se fue hacia el comedor, donde por el jaleo se podía deducir que ya estaban todos. Tendría que darse prisa.

Antes de ponerse en pie, Hibiya respiró profundamente, recordando todo lo que había ocurrido en el anterior "intento". Ese era uno de los grandes defectos que tenía, que recordaba siempre a la perfección sus sueños... o intentos de vida, según Mary.

Sólo era una mentira.

Y estaba seguro de que esa no era la última vez que volvería a ocurrir aquella tragedia. Kuroha o alguien más volverían, acabarían con todos y todo volvería a empezar.

 _Siempre quedaba la siguiente. Y la siguiente, y la siguiente, y la siguiente, y la siguiente a esa..._

 _._

* * *

Eso es todo (y menos mal~). Creo que me inspiré demasiado, pero bueno, si llegasteis hasta aquí será por algo~

Si queréis insultarme, felicitarme, amenazarme o cualquier cosa, eviadme un review, que yo los recibo con los brazos abiertos!


End file.
